For Better or For Worse
by Scar-sempai
Summary: What happens when Karin gets her vampire powers back? But whats this, now shes no longer a blood giving vampire but a normal one? Will she remember her family? What will she tell her husband and daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Chibi Vampire Karin and the characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. *grins*

It had been years since Karin and Kenta had married. They had a beautiful daughter and another child on the way, but they didn't know of the things soon to come…

_________________________________________________________________

"Stop right there Kanon!! What did I say!?" Karin yelled as she held back her daughter. "Whats wrong with a daughter giving her father a little wake up kiss?" Kanon asked as she struggled to escape her mother's hold. Her mother replied, "Daughter's aren't supposed to do things like this after a certain age!!" Kanon grunted and struggled further. Kenta grunts and rolls over, apparently still asleep even with the entire racket. Both daughter and mother sigh, and leave the room.

Karin gets back to cooking breakfast, which she had stopped to get Kanon before she did something she would regret. Silently, she thought to herself, 'Your papa's lips belong to me'.

"Do you know how hard your father works for us? I thought I raised you better, but it seems as though you've developed a father complex." Karin says as she stirs the contents of the pot. "…Maybe it's like a promise from a past life or something? Haha" Kanon says, laughing slightly. "Yea, yea, whatever you say" Says Karin, as she takes the pot off the stove.

"Aw, what mom? Are you jealous? Would you like a kiss to?" Kanon said as she blew kisses to her mother. Karin's face flushed as she said, "No I would not." Karin says, while thinking 'A kiss stealer! My daughter's a kiss stealer.'

As Karin serves breakfast she asks, " Hey Kanon, it's getting about that time. Don't you have a boy you like?"

"I like papa!"

"Oh well, go wake up your father. Tell its time for breakfast."

"OKAYYY!"

"Also, today Fumio is coming to see us, so you best make sure you clean your room"

"Ehh? Grandma is going to come? YAAAY!!" Kanon yells ah she wakes up her father. Karin smiles at her daughter's joy, all the while thinking, 'Not even her grandma is safe from her kisses'. Suddenly Karin falls to the floor. Kenta rushes out of the bedroom, "KARIN! Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? Is there anything I can do?" Karin grins a little, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing but a kick. Ha-ha." Kenta nodded, and motioned for his daughter, who was standing by the bedroom door, to come sit down. "Hey, mom, are you sure you're ok?" Kanon questioned as she sat down. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Karin grins, erasing her daughter's worries.

Somewhere in the house an alarm goes off, shocking the youngest resident. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Bye mom, bye dad! I'll clean my room up after school." Kanon shouted, as she raced swiftly out the door. "Reminds me of a certain someone" Kenta laughs softly. Karin blushes "I wasn't that bad…Was I?" she questions. "Hmm, no, I suppose not." He said.

"Kenta?"

"Yes Karin?"

"Can you get me the pickles and ice-cream please?"

Kenta turns a little green, but agrees and gets her the requested items. Karin smiles at him gratefully, thinking 'Such a wonderful husband…No, such a wonderful family'. "I love you Kenta" she say to him. "I love you to Karin" he replies as he leans over to kiss her. 'THUD!' The door bangs open and the couple fly apart, blushing. As Kanon races past them, they here her mumbling "I can't believe I forgot my bag! Grrr…" Unknown to the other they both unanimously thought, 'Even married we still can't have kisses without being interrupted.' Karin sighs and Kenta coughs.

"I-It's just a normal thing that a husband and wife do…right?"

"Yes! Of course!" Karin replies, her blush going down. Kenta nods and picks her up and puts her in his lap. Karin looks up and leans forward, as he bends down, and the share a kiss. Meanwhile, Kanon walks past and freezes for a second. She smiles, happy for her parents, that they found a love so pure. Quietly she closes the door behind her as she leaves.

Kanon looks to the sky, "Its still dark out, huh? Well, it IS winter time after all" She mumbles as she starts to run. Her scarf flies in the wind behind her as she pick up pace. "We've always been watching over you and all of your happiness" Whispers the voice of the women in black. Her words fleeting and carried on the morning wind. Kanon skids to a stop, 'Someone wearing black clothes with a black umbrella this early?' turning around, looking for the woman. 'What the..? She's gone!' Kanon shrugs and giggles, and turns around again to continue towards her club. Unbeknownst to her, a lone bat follows her, and the woman watches.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! First chapter!! ^-^

It took awhile, but it's finally here. I would really like to know what you guys think so far. Most of it is from the manga, but that's just to get my base and really get started. From here on out its all going to be original. Um, on other notes, I have no beta currently, so, please bare with me. *bows* arigatou minna-san!!

Oh and I would like some suggestions about what Kenta does for work now that hes graduated college and has settled down. Thank you so much in advance ^^

~ Scar-senpai ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Chibi Vampire Karin and the characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. *grins*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun slowly made it's ascent over the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day. Soft rays of light made their way threw the blinds, and into the Usui household. A scream of pain shattered the once silent daybreak.

"Karin!! Hold on!"

"Ah! Mother!"

Those were the words that answered the scream as two people rushed into action. Even though it was early they had prepared, and they were ready. "Dad I have everything packed and the car is running. Go get mom." Kanon said to her father. Kenta just nodded, silently thanking her, and went to collect his wife.

The ride was silent except for the heavy breathing from Karin. Kanon sat next to her mother, holding her hand and rubbing her back. They arrived at the hospital shortly and rushed in. After getting a doctor, Karin was rushed into a room, Kenta and Kanon being told to wait outside.

It had been not even an hour when a cry of anguish pierced threw the air of the ward and hearts of the people within in it. 'What was that…No! It can't be! KARIN' Kenta thought getting more stressed as the scream continued. 'Oh no, please be alright mother! Please! I-I can't lose you' Kanon thought as the scream stopped. Everything was silent, tears started to poor down Kanon's face…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is where I leave you. I'm sorry… Ok maybe I'm not so sorry. But I did update right away, and this is as far as my muse has taken me today. I'll update soon!

Ciao :3

~Scar-Senpai~


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since that incident, and nothing was the same. Everything was different, but time went on. They were all expected to continue on with their daily lives, but how? How could anyone ask that of them!? After, after…

* Disclaimer : I own nothing!! Except the idea to put these characters threw hoops for my amusement :3 *

** Chibi Vampire Karin and the characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna (- im not her!! Nor do I claim anything of hers. pls don't sue me) **

_____________________________________________________________________________

Usui slowly blinked his eyes as he turned his head to stare at his wife. 'Morning already, huh?' he thought as he got up to do his daily morning routine. He tried to keep his mind occupied, it didn't work... 'Poor Karin, _it _tore her up the most. Kanon is doing better, and I seem to be moving along, but Karin hasn't spoken once since then. What can I do to help her? ..._She _would know what to do, after all wasn't Karin closest to her? Yeah, but that was before they took her memories and-'his thoughts were interrupted as the sound of glass breaking reach his ears.

"Wha- a burglar!?" he grabbed a nearby bat (-tennis bat) and rushed to the living room, where the sound originated from. When he got there, he stopped and surveyed the scene. The room was empty and the curtains danced in the wind. He stepped forward, raising his head slightly as the wind caressed his face like a patent lover.

He jumped back abruptly, and losing his balance he fell, dropping his weapon in the process. He lay still, unsure of what exactly happened. As Kenta moved to get up, pain shot up from his foot and through his leg, he stopped moving and looked at his foot. A thick shard of glass, glittering innocently with small spatters of blood glared back at him. "Damn, that's gonna hurt in the morning" He looked around, searching for the source. The window was broken, and on closer inspection, glass littered the floor outside, with only few pieces inside. 'That means someone…jumped out?' pain flared from his foot reminding him of his wound and stopping his thoughts. He slowly wobbled over to the couch, deciding the window could wait. He sat on the couch and with a grimace, he took hold of the shard and pulled it swiftly out, quickly applying pressure to the wound. Kanon called out from the other room, startling Kenta slightly.

"Dad, I think something is wrong, I'm so…hungry, but, i-it's never been like this before. Daddy, what's going on?" Alarms sounded in his head, could a vampire gene have carried on through Karin? Was it possible?

"Kanon, come in here" Kenta replied, thoughts racing through his head. "On second thought, bring your mother as well"

"Isn't she with you?"

Realization dawned on him, as his head snapped towards the broken window. "No…"

(I was just gonna leave you guys here, but I figured you guys deserved some answers and a little more story time ^-^)

"Kanon! Come here, there are some things you should know."

"Oka-DAD! Are you _bleeding_!?! This is no time to be sitting around; you need to go to the hospital!" Kanon said, growing more hysterical and dazed by the minute. Her words died, as she intently watched as her father slowly got up and held out his wrist to her. Everything was still and eerily quite for a second, as if waiting for some kind of signal. As if signaled, she suddenly shot off, tackling Kenta and biting his wrist, sucking his offered blood. The world slowly fazed back in, dogs barked, cars beeped, cell phones rang, and people talked. As the sounds grew louder, Kanon's vision sharpened, and she felt content; at least until she realized she was sucking her fathers blood, at which point she scrambled back hastily.

Kenta sat up and rubbed his head, trying not to fall asleep, "Kanon, It's ok, everything is going to be alright" he said, trying to reassure his frightened daughter. "Everything is not alright father! I was…I...-" He hugged her, cutting off her words. "I had a feeling it might be like this." He said quietly. Kanon wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. "Y-you did? You know what is going on? W-w-w-what's happening t-to me?" Kenta looked down at her confused face and sighed.

"Do you know how your mother and I met?"

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"It's a long story but, here goes nothing, it all started when I transferred into your mother's class… "

*2 hours later*

"….and then her brother wiped her memory. After this, I proposed to Karin, and she lived with me and your grandma. You already know what happens from there on."

"So, I'm a vampire?"

"Seems like it"

"And you're probably thinking that all the mental and physical stress from mother's recent miscarriage may have caused her to remember her past, at which point she jumped out the living room window to Kami knows where"

"Hey how did you know about her jumping out the window?" Kenta asked, confused. Kanon smiled confidently at her father. "One truth prevails….plus she isn't here, there is a broken window behind you, and the front door is still locked from the inside" Kenta rubbed the back of his head, laughing slightly.

"Well if you're so smart, you know what we have to do now, right?" Kenta asked his daughter.

"Find mom?" Kanon guessed.

"That would be step two. First step, find the Marker family vampires." He said; knowing his daughter would be excited.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, its finally here. It took awhile, and I'm sorry, I was trying to find the best angle to start with, and this seemed about right. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it and are waiting on the edge of your seats for the next chapter. I've already started chapter four, so it will hopefully be up really soon. Till next time!

Ciao!

ps. Leave a review, let me know what you think. It helps motivate me to put chapters up faster xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I own nothing!!

** Chibi Vampire Karin and the characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna (- im not her!! Nor do I claim anything of hers. pls don't sue me) **

Enjoy.

* * *

A dark figure stumbled down a dark empty alley. A heavy overcoat was slung over the figure, covering their body and concealing their gender. The wind howled, its currents biting into the skin and leaving all feeling as if pins of ice stabbed at them; of course, only the lone figure was around to feel it.

Another figure, reeking of booze and beers slouched outside the alleyway with not a care in the world. A street light flicked nearby, revealing the drunken stranger to be a woman. She was apparently to far gone in a drunken state to realize her surroundings and those in them.

A flash and a gurgling sound, the mysterious figure dropped the drunk to the ground; blood pooling around its feet. Red eyes that mirrored the blood on the floor scanned the surrounding area. What the figure was looking for, allies, enemies, more victims, who knows. Seeing no one in sight, the figure knelt close to the ground, before jumping high as the surrounding buildings, disappearing in a flurry of bats.

* * *

"Da-ah-aad! Are we there yet? ", Kanon whined, "I'm tired, we've been trying to find mother's family for hours! Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Looking back at his daughter Kenta replied, "Of course I do! It's just the barrier makes it harder since they strengthened it after Karin left"

"Keh, you're lost, just admit it"

"Hm, perhaps, and yet you still manage to find us, Kenta Usui" Whispered a voice from above. The wind blew and before Kenta and Kanon had time to look up; a circle of bats flew circles in front of them. When they cleared two woman stood looking at them, the shorter of the two women had long silver hair and was holding a strange looking doll that almost seemed alive. The second woman had blonde hair that was in a bun, she wore a black dress and a shimmering cape. When Kanon looked at their eyes, she saw mirrored versions of hers, blood red.

* * *

The sky grew dark; lighting flashed and rain fell, "drip, plop, drip". A broken gaze looked towards the sky, "Why?" she asked, she cried, to no one in particular. She turned her gaze forward and narrowed her crimson eyes, tears long forgotten. "It's almost time…" She muttered, striding forward unhindered by the storm. As she walked forward she passed a sign with out a glance, "Welcome to Okinawa!" The sound of a train reverberated around the now empty area.

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me my granddaughter's gone missing?" A very young looking woman asked. After finding Kenta and Kanon wandering in the forest, Calera and her youngest daughter lead the way back to the Marker House; where an irritated Elda had just awoken.

* * *

I know its been along time, and this is not alot, but here is the new chapter. I really hope you like this one. ^-^

Thanks alot to all my reviews, you guys are awesome!

Special thanks to Aisilin-chan & AbsoluteAddiction-x, you guys really helped me when I would have been stuck otherwise. Thanks. ^^

Ciao minna-san! Till next time,

-Scar


	5. Chapter 5: And So It Goes

The sound of a closing door echoes throughout the silent Maaka mansion, consequently grabbing the attention of those still awake. The Maaka family scion jumped to his feet as the sound reached his sensitive ears. "Ren! Finally you've returned! Do you have any news on Karin?" he asked frantically. His son looked away, clenching his fist in anger, "There's nothing, it's as if she dropped of the face of the earth. All my contacts came up with dead ends as well"

The others in the room all had varying reactions to this information. Edna, Karin's grandmother, scowled, angered to be in such a situation after just being awakened a few days ago. "I'll see if I can't find out a few things." She said as she stormed away. Calera was currently in a different part of the manor with her youngest daughter, Anju, taking care of Kanon; the newest of the Maaka family vampires. Boogie, a doll with a killer's soul tied to it, left in the room by Anju, was thinking about how to appease his mistress. Boogie knew without a shadow of a doubt if Anju became emotional enough over this fiasco, seeing as her sister was really the only thing she ever got emotional about, she'd go into a rage and he'd be ripped to shreds in the crossfire.

Kenta sighed and turned to leave the room, "Where are you going?" questioned Ren. "Being here waiting isn't going to change anything. I'm going to the guest room… I have some things to think about." Kenta answered slowly, closing the door softly behind him.

Henry turned and walked towards the window, gazing out into the grey haze. Turning his head just slightly, he glanced at his son, before returning his gaze to the world outside. "He's right, it's no use. We'll just have to wait for Mother to come back. Perhaps she was able to find something where we could not."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

In another part of the mansion Kanon was getting ready to settle her thirst. As her grandmother had explained it, from what she could remember -not much mind you, seeing as how her hunger had almost completely taken her over by the time they made it to the house- each vampire had a certain 'type' of blood that appealed to them best... or something like that. 'Ugh! My heads all fuzzy and it feels like someone dropped a buss on me. Why does it hurt so much? ... I'm so thirsty… I can't believe mom is from a family of vampires. I can't believe _I'm _a vampire… ugh, _thirsty_…'

Calera walked back into the room, blood-pack in hand. Throwing the before mentioned blood-pack to Kanon as she passed her on her way to the couch. Glancing at both her daughter and granddaughter she says, "It... It's great to finally meet you Kanon. Though you may not know us we know you, very well in fact."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Kanon interrupts, looking up from her meal, blood slowly dripping down her chin. Anju smiles slightly and hands Kanon her handkerchief. "We were always watching, looking over you and the rest of the family, using our bats and other minions during the day, when we could not be there… We saw what happened when your mother… Karin… my sister… lost the-" Anju broke off, a flash of tears spilling down her cheeks was seen before she turned her back to them, gazing out into the forest surrounding the Maaka Family Mansion.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

Blood splattered everywhere, dripping from even the ceiling. Hand and claw marks alike littered the walls, a half-broken doorway, skulking forward and glancing in, a broken bloodied mirror lay at eye level. Seeing no reflection in the mirror the being continues to stumble around, leaving tiny bloody footsteps in its wake. Tripping over a body, layed twisted gnarled and unrecognizable; the being falls to the floor, catching its reflection in the shimmering red liquid. A garbled, tortured scream echo's as the being sees reflection in the pole of blood.

"GAHHHHHH AHHHHH AAAHHHHHH" Screamed Karin, jerking herself up from the bed and awake. "What happened, did I really do those things? Where am I? I don't understand!" she whispered to herself, sobbing silently.

She covered her face with her hands shaking; noises to the left of her cause her to stop and lift her head from her hands glancing over. A shock of blonde-white hair and then a sultry voice says, "Good morning Miss. Maaka, or should I say Mrs. Usui? I'm so happy you could join us", a small smirk at the words, "I just want to ask you… Did you really think we wouldn't find you? Or _them_?" the blond scoffs, "Enjoy your stay, you'll be here for while"

A look between extreme panic and fear had come across Karin's face…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

Okay, so that's the end of chapter 5... *sigh* I would now like to apologize on the VERY late update. I no longer have a computer at home as my last has literally burst into flames, im still not sure how that happened... anyway due to that major inconvenience updates will be few and far between until i get a new computer; however, never fear for i have not given up and i swear to update as much as possible in this condition! ^-^

Now that that is through, what do you all think of the new chapter huh? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know :]


End file.
